The present invention relates to a system for distributing digital content from a central server to a plurality of endpoint servers for further distribution to end users. In particular, it relates to methods and apparatus for dynamically managing the digital assets of the endpoint servers based on aggregate profile information reflecting the preferences of the user population served by the endpoint server.
Broadband communication technologies have made it practical to deliver full motion video and other programming services to individual users on demand. The term xe2x80x9cbroadbandxe2x80x9d describes a service or system having a transmission speed of 1.5 Mbps (megabits per second) or greater. It also refers to the characteristics of any network technology that multiplexes multiple, independent network carriers onto a single cable, usually using frequency division multiplexing. The broadband platforms that are currently available, either on a commercial scale or on an experimental basis, include upgraded cable systems using cable modems, upgraded telephone delivery systems using the Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) technology, and satellite delivery systems that allow interactive communication.
A cable modem is a modem device that connects a personal computer (PC) to a coaxial or fiber optic cable that transmits television signals. Communication via a cable modem system is interactive. In an upgraded cable system, the bandwidth of the cable is typically divided into a relatively wide bandwidth for downstream data transmission (i.e. from the network to the PCs in the households) and a relatively narrow bandwidth for upstream signaling and telephony. A cable modem incorporates a tuner that separates data signals, broadcast streams and telephony signals. A cable modem may also include network management software by which the cable company can monitor the operation of the modem, as well as encryption devices.
Digital subscriber lines (DSL) technologies have been developed to provide broadband data communication over the existing copper wire twisted-pair telephone networks. Among the DSL technologies, asymmetric digital subscriber lines (ADSL) technology takes advantage of the asymmetrical nature of interactive multimedia communication. ADSL transmits downstream data through a high-speed channel to a subscriber""s computer and upstream signals through a lower-speed channel to the network, while simultaneously providing xe2x80x9cPlain Old Telephone Servicexe2x80x9d (POTS). This makes it possible to transmit full motion video over a standard telephone line.
Direct broadcast satellite (DBS) systems that are currently used for broadcast video transmission may also be used to provide broadband interactive data transmission. In a DBS system, data is typically transmitted from a geosynchronous communications satellite directly to a dish antenna attached to a personal computer. To return data, the subscriber may dial up a local service such as an Internet service provider (ISP) over a standard analog modem. A network of low orbit geosynchronous communications satellites has also been proposed to create a digital network around the globe.
The developments in broadband telecommunications technologies not only make it possible, but also create a demand for providing interactive access to a broad range of entertainment and informational programming, including full-motion videos delivered to individual users on demand (video-on-demand). As used in this specification, xe2x80x9con-demandxe2x80x9d describes delivery of digital information in real time in response to individual users""requests. The technological developments also create a demand for integrated digital content delivery systems and services that integrate various categories of information and entertainment services in a single subscription service. The presently described digital content distribution system is such an integrated information and entertainment content provider service. The categories of contents that may be delivered through this distribution system may include movies, videos, television programs, music, music videos, concerts, books, style, software, games, travel and the like. Advertisements may also be delivered by this system.
The digital content distribution system according to embodiments of the present invention comprises a central digital information source and a plurality of endpoint digital information sources connected to the central source via high-speed backbone communication channels. Each endpoint source is connected to a plurality of end users via a communications network. The endpoint sources are typically regionally located. Depending on the broadband distribution technologies employed, an endpoint information source may be a headend of a cable company, a central office of the telephone company (telco), an uplink facility of a satellite transmission company or the like. The respective communication network may be a cable network, a telephone network, a satellite transmission network or the like. Each end user may be a personal computer (PC), a network computer, a set-top box for a television set or other types of computers or devices connected to a communications network.
The communication between each endpoint server and its end users is bi-directional and interactive. Each end-user computer executes a client software program, which generates and transmits user requests to the endpoint server for delivery of information contents. The end user may also transmit to the endpoint server other information, such as rating of the information and services received or other feedback information. In addition, the client software may automatically transmit information related to the user""s on-line activities to the endpoint server.
The central information source comprises a central server and a central database. Each endpoint source comprises an endpoint server and an endpoint database for storing information contents for delivery to end users. The central database stores all the digital information contents available on the content distribution system, which may be referred to as the master content. Each endpoint database typically stores only a subset of the master content. The central server automatically refreshes the content of each endpoint database, preferably on a regular basis, by selectively delivering new contents to the endpoint source and causing old contents stored therein to be selectively removed. (Depending on the context, the term xe2x80x9ccontentxe2x80x9d used in this specification may mean a piece of digital information, such as when referring to a content requested by a user; or the totality of digital contents stored in a database, such as when referring to the content of an endpoint database.)
For each endpoint source, the new contents to be delivered and the old contents to be removed are automatically determined by the central server base on information regarding the user population served by that endpoint server, referred to as an aggregate profile, as well as other information such as geographical location of the endpoint server. The aggregate profile, which may include information such as the frequency a particular content or type of content is requested by the users of the endpoint server, reflects the preferences of the user population served by the endpoint server. The aggregate profile is generated, either by the endpoint server or by the central server, based on information relating to the on-line activities of all users served by the endpoint server.